Believe in me
by Qinlongfei
Summary: After a long day of leveling up Naofumi just want to have a good meal and relaxing time with the only companion who believes in him. Little does he know what's really going in her mind...


**Author's Note: I do not own 'Rise of the Shield Hero'.**

A loud series of beastly roar echo in the forest. Through the thick bushes and branches a young adult male wearing a cloak is hiding behind a spiky shield as a group of monster ramming into him. Despite the fact monsters is pinning him the young man remains steadfast in his defence and doesn't look bothered in the slightest.

Almost like everything is going according to his plan...

A long sword arcs through the bushes, cutting two monsters down with a single graceful swipe. The last monster tries to turn around and face this new adversary but the young man runs into the monster with his spike shield knocking the monster off balance. A swift pierce to the head ends its life.

"That's the last monster Naofumi-Sama. Your strategy works perfectly just like always, as to be expected from a legendary hero." The owner of the sword, a young woman praises the young man with eagerness in her tone and a warm inviting smile on her face.

"Ah... it's really nothing. Just basic strategy of having the tank draw out monsters and DPS goes for a backstab surprise attack. If anything it's thank to you who carries out the attack part..." The young man with messy black hair scratches his hair while a blush appears on his face. "...Mein."

"You are too modest for a legendary hero who will save the world. But then again... I suppose we shouldn't expect anything less from a legendary hero." Mein, the red haired young woman wearing a set of finely tailored cloth and light armor continues to shower Naofumi with compliment as he starts working on dismantling the monster to hide his embarrassment.

As the sun begins to set towards the horizon the pair of young adventurers decide have their meal together before returns to their temporary base: A forest village not far from their hunting ground. Despite only arriving on this world for a few days the Shield Hero's cooking ability is starting to build a reputation, especially in this tiny forest village where he sets up as a base for monster hunting. A crowd tend to gather around the Shield Hero when he makes a meal. Not a big deal for someone who like to socialize, but more than a little troublesome for an introverted person such as Naofumi. At least today he just want to have a bit of private time with the only companion who believes in him.

"Thank you very much, Naofumi-Sama." Mein gives Naofumi a sweet smile as she takes the plate of food from Naofumi. The golden colored meat is cooked just right: juicy but not greasy, with the right amount of salt and spice to bring out the best taste without coving up its natural flavour. "It's delicious as always. The other adventurers who choose other heroes don't know what they are missing."

"It's nothing Mein-San. I just spend some time working part-time in a restaurant before I got summoned." Naofumi looks embarrassed again as his only companion begins to praise him at almost everything he does

"You are being too modest again Naofumi-Sama. I'm not sure if the royal chef back in the castle can do better under same condition."

"Now you are just pampering me..."

Despite Naofumi's protest Mein probably has more saying in this matter than he thinks. You see... despite the fact Mein claims to be a young adventure like all the other people who gathers in the castle she has a secret...

"Level 12 and level 16... We are still lagging behind the other three heroes. It's because I can't do any fighting myself and we have no other companions to share the load. It can't be helped because this country hate the Shield Hero..." Naofumi begins to check both of their status, perhaps as an attempt trying to avoid this bothersome conversation. His brows begin to knot together.

That's an understatement consider what kind of people offers to join them in the past few days. First are two unsavory looking men who fits more into the fantasy role of bandit than adventurers. If the blatant 'I want to skim some equipment off you and then run off' look on their faces don't betray their true intension, then the fact one of them tries to have his way with Mein certainly seals the deal.

A quick stomp to his toe and a knee drive to the groin quickly solves that problem.

The second attempt is by some innocent looking young woman no older than Mein herself. She manages to keep the 'I want to join Shield Hero's party' facade a bit longer: Long enough for Naofumi to buy her a full set of equipment and for she to take off in the middle of the night.

Her body is discovered the next day when Naofumi and Mein tries to leave the capital city with the equipment missing. There's clear sign of a savage beating before death, and other things probably better off unmentioned. The sight is gruesome enough to make Naofumi turn pale and for Mein to lose her breakfast... and anything she tries to ingest later on that day. The two of them end up staying in the Inn for the whole day to recuperate their physical condition which makes them lag further behind the other three heroes in term of level.

In the evening Naofumi makes some light tasting vegetable soup in an attempt to help Mein finally eat something. That's the day when Mein discovers Naofumi's ability to cook absolutely great food and makes her be grateful for a certain decision she makes a few days ago.

Which brings us back to Mein's little secret...

"...but Mein still believes in me so I can't afford to lose heart."

"Thank you for your kind word Naofumi-Sama." The red haired adventurer gives Naofumi another smile. But underneath that smile what she really wants to say is this:

 _Don't think so highly of yourself, the only thing I believe is being your companion can give me the most reward._

Yes, in fact the adventurer Mein is not who she claims to be. Her real name is Malty Melromarc. The first princess of this country. What will be even shocking to Naofumi is the fact she's an assassin of sort set up by the King of Melromarc. Not the tradition definition of an assassin who takes the victim's life, she's supposed to set Naofumi up for attempted rape on herself and completely destroys his reputation and pushes him into the abyss of despair as a revenge for her father the king.

The king's sister is killed by the demi-human when he's still young and that is why he hates all the demi-human and by extension the shield hero. This is not the first time legendary heroes are summoned from another world, and the every shield hero is someone who treat the demi-human kindly just as normal human. That is why the shield hero is also hated in the kingdom of Melromarc, a human-centric country.

In the last moment before executing the plan this spoiled princess has a change of heart. She wonders if framing Naofumi and then throws herself into the arm of another hero truly is the best option. The trap itself is very easy with all the puzzles setup by her father: The guard captain assigned to patrol the street on that night is another demi-human hater just like the king. The shield hero will be completely disgraced, and the hero of her choosing will have the backing of the king to rise to top above the other three heroes. All she needs to do is to play the role of an innocent victim and everything will go according to the plan like a well oiled machine.

But is it the best route of option for her - Malty Melromarc - to take? She only meet the four legendary heroes for one day, how can she be sure to choose the right hero only after knowing them for less than a day? If there is one lesson the first princess learns in her pampered life is the easiest action doesn't always give the greatest reward. In fact, it's often the opposite where the hardest action with the biggest risk also giving the best reward. Surely she's lived a pampered life and would like to continually do so: but to be the companion of a legendary hero... isn't this the opportunity of several life time?

With that thought in mind, she decide to not spring the already set trap and remains the companion of the Shield Hero. When her father send a messenger angrily demanding why she didn't play her role, she explains she's trying to act as her father's spy and learn more about the Shield Devil. Both his strength and weaknesses so when the day her dear father decide to strike at the betrayer of mankind he would know everything about this traitor and she will be there to stab the Shield Devil in the back. Her father reluctantly buys the excuse.

But really she just want to spend some more time to observe each of the four saint heroes to learn more about them. Seeing which one is the most likely to come on top.

"I have to show the other three heroes, and this country Mein's faith in me isn't misplaced." Not knowing what's going in Malty's head Naofumi continues his speech. Perhaps he is trying to encourage himself to keep going even against all the adversities, or perhaps he prove to 'Mein' the only companion who believes in Naofumi Iwatani that he is trustworthy to stay with him in this uphill struggle.

In the end it makes no difference to Malty. She can see deep within Naofumi's eyes there's something different than the other three heroes: Where the other three all seem to have this rather nonchalant look like they are merely playing a game, Naofumi's eyes seem to have a bright fire burning deep down. It's the fire that want to rise above the others. A determination, or maybe an ambition to break through all the barriers and one day touches the heaven.

Such fire will serve well in the first princess's ambition: Find the right hero and wraps him around her fingers, and then rises to a new height together with him. Malty is sure she already has the first part of the plan within her grasp: After all, why wouldn't Naofumi Iwatani wants her besides him? She is the only companion who believes in him after all. All she need to do is just the second, harder part...

One day when the Shield Hero rises, the first princess will be right there besides him.

 **End Note: Well, that's my rather eccentric 'what if' story for Shieldbro. While I had some fun reading the original web novel I don't think it'll become anything more than a cult classic and become a worldwide phenomenon. There are a lots of things to like in this novel, but it also has its share of glaring issues which drags the overall story down and one of the biggest let down for me is how Malty (or more commonly known in the fandom as the Bitch) is portrayed.**

 **While she's certainly an extremely effective hate-able villain, I just feels it's done in the most low effort way and she could have been a much more interesting character with better depth, and it'll overall make the story much more interesting. So in this what if story I intentionally write Malty different than her cannon self: What if instead of an idiot she's the same manipulative person but smart about her decisions (Kind of like her biological mother if we are being frank)? This one-shot short story end up being the result, a timeline where Malty stays besides Naofumi as 'Mein' while try to manipulate him to serve her purpose like she does to the other male heroes in cannon.**


End file.
